Stay Young
by DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212
Summary: Miley was sixteen when she met Shane one summer in Cabo San Lucas. She just didn't know that the nineteen year old boy she fell in love with that summer had a three year old daughter. Rating will change in future chapters. Read and review? Thank You!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi, okay. I started on this story a couple of weeks ago. It'll be WAYYY mature in future chapters. Just cause- well, I don't know why. Haha. (: Anyways. Uhm. Okay, I won't post the rest of this story unless I get feedback for it. So don't JUST favorite/alert. Review and let me know if you want it. Okay? Please and Thank You. X3.**

**Reviews? Thank You! (: **

**Brenda. X3.**

**P.S. If we were PMing, or I'm late on reviewing your story or ETC. I'll get back to you; I've had a busy week/weekend. Haha. (: X3.**

**They met that summer in Cabo San Lucas and immediately fell for one another.**

_"Mmmm. What time is it, baby?" He mumbled softly, resting his head on top of hers._

_"I dunno..." She murmured back just as softly, if not even more softer than him, before wrapping her small arms around his muscular body tightly and snuggling more into him. _

**He was absolutely the definition of perfect.**

_"You look beautiful, by the way." Shane murmured softly and Miley smiled, blushing._

_"Thank You." She said softly._

_"You're Welcome." Shane smiled before tearing his eyes away from Miley's when a waitress came up to them._

**But parts of him were a mystery.**

_"Stay." Miley whispered; both of her hands intertwined with both of Shane's hands as she snuggled into him. "Please." _

_Shane sighed and kissed the top of her head softly. "Baby... I can't." Miley let out a whimper before kissing his neck softly, making Shane sigh softly, again. "I have to go. I have to watch Cecilia in the morning... I'm Sorry." _

_"You don't have to stay the whole night." She murmured as he pressed her back against the wall and brought their intertwined hands over her head. She pressed the lower half of their bodies together and smiled when Shane let out a deep breath, again. "Can't I just give you something back for today?"_

**And he has his own secrets.**

_"Hey." Shane breathed out when he saw her before walking out of the house and closing the door behind him. "What are you doing here? I was gonna call you..." _

**Secrets she never expected for him to have...**

_"Well, I figured I could watch Cecilia with you..." Miley smiled, wrapping her arms around Shane's waist tightly. He was only in a pair of white, black and red, knee length plaid shorts and no shirt on. It was around eleven o'clock in the morning, after all. _

_"Uhm." Shane sighed before biting his lip. "Baby... she kinda doesn't like new people at first..." _

_Miley frowned at him. "She was fine when I first met her..." _

_"No, I mean..." He sighed and bit down on his lip, again as he looked down at the ground and avoided eye contact with Miley. "Look... okay..." He let out another deep breath. "Cecilia isn't really my little sister, Miley." _

_"What?" Miley asked with a small laugh before frowning at Shane. "Oh, so she's like adopted? That's okay, Sha-" _

_"She's my daughter." Shane breathed out, finally looking back up at her before quickly letting out yet another deep breath._

_"...What?" Miley gasped out; and Shane frowned when she let go of him._

**But, when you love someone...**

_Miley let out a deep breath before smiling down at Shane. "Uhm, wow. Rapist, much?" _

_Shane let out a burst of laughter against her neck, Miley giggled before he shook his head. "Oh My God. You're just amazing, Miles... I love you. So much, baby girl." _

**You'll love the things they love, too.**

_Miley laughed softly and let Cecilia play with her hands. "Are you allowed to wear, makeup, Cutie?" _

_Cecilia opened her mouth before closing it and smiling innocently, yet mischievously at Miley. "Uh-huh." _

_"No." Shane answered, giving Cecilia, who giggled, a look before turning back to Miley and smiling. "She isn't allowed to wear makeup. She's three." _

_Miley laughed softly and shook her head at Shane before pulling Cecilia into her lap. "Oh, but, Shaney... she's a girl. It's like with bra's- if you don't teach them early, they'll never learn." Shane grimaced at the 'girl talk.' and blushed while Miley just giggled softly before smiling down at giggling Cecilia and pushing some of her black hair out of her face. "What's your favorite fruit, cutie pie?"_

_"Bananas!" Cecilia giggled out. "Banana sandwiches!" _

_Miley smiled softly at her. "Well, do you want some banana lip gloss?" _

_"Uh-huh!" _

_"No." _

_"Daddy." Cecilia scowled Shane, making Miley smiled softly at Shane and Cecilia amused. "Quit it. You're gonna scare away my new friend!"_

_"Your new friend?" Shane questioned as he chuckled, pulling Cecilia, who was nodding her small head furiously, out of Miley's arms and into his arms. "Excuse me, little missy. I believe Miley is my new friend." _

**But when you're a sixteen year old free spirited teenage girl...**

_"Shane..." She moaned out. "Shane... Shane... Ohhhhh, Shaneeeeeeee. Sh-Sh-Shane... Oh My God, Shaneee. Sha-" _

_"-Miley, sweetie are you awake?-OH MY GOD!" _

**And you're dating a nineteen year old Father who thinks twice about everything...**

_Shane sighed softly, again, once more; and rested his head into the crook of her neck when she leaned into him and started to place soft, wet kisses on his neck. "I don't have an condoms with me, baby. I had one and we've already used it, today at the beach..." _

_Miley smiled softly against his neck. "I have some you left here the other night. So quit with the excuses, Shaney."_

_Shane sighed before kissing the side of her neck softly. "Fine, but I can't stay for long."_

**Things can get, well... complicated.**

_"There! Now we're like a perfect family like on TV! I have My Daddy and My new Mommy and me and now we need a doggy and-" _

_"Cecilia." Shane whispered softly, frowning. "Stop it."_

_Cecilia frowned at him. "What's wrong, Daddy?" She asked before cupping his face in her small hands and giggling softly. "Oh, right." She turned to Miley, who was frowning, and smiled widely. "Do you wanna be my new Mommy, Miwey?" _

_"Cecilia!" Shane said strictly. Cecilia turned back to him and gasped._

_"What?" She asked, her bottom lip quivering. "I'm Sorry... did I do something wrong, Daddy?"_

_Shane sighed before hugging Cecilia tightly. "No, no, baby. You didn't do anything wrong. Don't you ever think that... it's just that Miley is-" _

**Especially when you want to be more than just his girlfriend...**

_Susan frowned. "She just left them? That's so sad..." _

_"I know." Miley whispered before sighing. She smiled softly and bit down on her lip, gently, again. "They're really close... Shane and Cecilia. She acts just like him. It's so freaking adorable, Momma. She's so smart for a three year old. And... I don't know why- I guess because I love her- it hurts to see her with only a Daddy. I wanna be her Momma. And she wants me to be! But... Shane won't let me. He doesn't want to hurt her- he doesn't want to hurt me. But, I just wish that he would let me in... let me be the Mommy she wants for her." _

_Susan frowned again before sighing, softly. "I'm Sorry, Sweetie."_

_"S'okay." Miley mumbled before turning on her side in the bed and snuggling into the bed softly and smiling softly as well. "I'm going to be anyways... I love them, way too much not to be there for them..." _

**You just not might be wanted anymore.**

_"It isn't easy!" Shane bit angrily. "Miley... it takes a lot of work to be a fucking Parent! You're not ready to be her Mother- I'm not ready for you to be a Mother to her, Miley." _

_"I wasn't saying it was going to be easy!" Miley whispered before frowning and Shane swallowed the lump in his throat when her tears fell onto his cheek. "But, why, Shaney? Why can't you be ready?" _

_Shane let out a deep breath before kissing her softly on the lips before pulling away and wiping away her tears softly and gently. "Because I love you and I don't want you to throw your life away for me." _

_"But I want to, Shane." She murmured, resting her forehead back against his and making Shane sigh softly at her._

**But, you are needed.**

_"Okay, Shaney. You can go cook now. I'm tired." She said and Shane frowned, standing up and getting back into the bed, wrapping his arms around Miley tightly from behind._

_"Let's just sleep in today." He mumbled into the crook of her neck._

_Miley sighed and pulled out of Shane's arms. "Go get your stuff, baby." She said to Cecilia; who sighed before crawling out of the bed and walking out of the room, Miley smiled softly before turning over in the bed and looking at Shane before snuggling into him softly. "I'm gonna take Cecilia to school." She mumbled and Shane frowned softly, sighing softly at her. "When I come back here- you better be up." _

**((S[t]a[y] Y[o]u[n]g.))**

_"I think I might be pregnant, Shane." Miley whispered softly, making Shane snap his head up to her and drop the body wash in his hands as the scorching hott water continued to run over their bodies, blending in with Miley's fresh tears._

_"What?" He whispered back, obviously, quite very much shocked._

**Starring Shane Gray.**

_"I don't wanna." Shane murmured before kissing the top of Cecilia's head softly and hugging her small body tightly. "Daddy wants sleep, baby." _

**Miley Stewart.**

_"Whoa." Miley stopped him, angrily, as she held her hands up to her face and angrily shook her head at him. "You having a daughter and saying she's your little sister and me not telling My Parents your real age are two completely different things, Shaney... I didn't say you weren't nineteen years old. I just never said you were nineteen years old." _

**Cecilia Gray.**

_"Who's Adriana, Daddy?" Cecilia asked softly with a small, cute, little frown. Making Shane stiffen up and let out a deep breath._

**Robby Ray Stewart.**

_"Your daughter?" Robby Ray questioned softly looking down at Shane before frowning softly at him. "How old are you, exactly, Shane?" _

**With Susanna Stewart.**

_"Sweetheart, are you two being safe? Beca-" Susan stopped mid-sentence and grimaced when Miley pulled up the used condom from the bed, and tossed it into her trash can. "Oh... well, uhm. Haha... uhm... okay then." _

**Alexandria Gray.**

_"Uhm, yes he is. Hold on- he's upstairs playing with Cecilia... I'll go get him really quickly..." Alexandria answered, quickly. Miley smiled softly and nodded her head at her before waiting by the door as Alexandria disappeared from it before smiling a couple of minutes later when she saw Shane walking down the stairs, Alexandria behind him with Cecilia, a black haired, green eyed little cutie in her arms._

**And Peter Gray.**

_"Hello?" Peter asked, answering the phone before frowning. "No, Shane doesn't live here anymore... can I help you, maybe take a message to give to him?" His face dropped and his eyes widened as he gasped. "...Adriana?!"_

**Because, you do only live... once.**

_"I'm just scared." He whispered softly as she stroked his face gently. _

_"Of what?" Miley murmured, running her hands up and down his neck._

_Shane let out a deep breath. "Of you breaking her heart... of you breaking my heart... I'm just scared." _

_"I won't hurt you guys." Miley whispered softly before pressing her lips gently to his and pulling away softly. "I love you." _

_"I love you, too." Shane whispered; Miley smiled softly before pressing her lips back to his. Making Shane smile softly against her lips before pulling away from their kiss softly. _

**Authors Note: Oh, and yes I got the title idea from We The Kings "Stay Young." Haha, lmmfao. (: Thank You to Reeshy for letting me know she liked it! Haha, okay well I'm getting to bed. Goodnight everyone. Lmmfao.**

**Reviews? Thank You! (: **

**Brenda. X3.**

**P.S. WHOA. This trailer was like eight pages long. Haha. Wow. I'm Sorry, Random. Lmmfao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: =D. hello, all! X3. Thank You, all for the amazing reviews! Here's the first chapter- I hope that I didn't disappoint. (: . this chapter goes out to my chica, lindsay. (: . **

**reviews? thank you**

**! (: .**

**Brenda. X3.**

The brunette, sixteen year old girl moaned softly and turned over in the king sized bed, her back cracking and making her smile as well as sigh in pleasure before snuggling into the body next to her, making the boy beside her automatically wrap his arms around her tightly and pull her body into his. She moaned softly and smiled, snuggling some more into his body.

"Mmmm. What time is it, baby?" He mumbled, resting his head on top of hers.

"I dunno..." She murmured, softly. Wrapping her small arms around his muscular body tightly and snuggling more into him.

She heard him sigh before feeling his body shift, making her let out a whimper.

"I have to go..." He whispered and she frowned before opening her eyes.

"Why?" She whispered back before looking at the alarm clock and sighing as she saw the time on it; it was almost ten o'clock in the morning. "I don't want you to go, though..." She mumbled before smiling softly when he pressed his lips gently to hers before pulling away softly a couple of seconds later.

He sighed before pulling out of her arms. "I have to go, you know I do... I'll see you, later... okay?" He questioned as he pulled himself out of the bed and started to pull on his boxers from the floor.

"I guess." She mumbled, pulling his t shirt off from over her head and tossing it on the bed beside her as he pulled on his jeans. "Wanna meet for lunch at one of the hotels restaurants, later?"

"Uhm." He started as he started to buckle his belt. "How about... at the beach? The bar right there? Then we can go for a walk..." She smiled as he crawled onto the bed and hovered in front of her. "Maybe go behind some boulders that I'm sure we can find..." She moaned softly when he started to place kisses on her neck. "Go swimming..." He whispered before his tongue started to rub into the crook of her neck, causing more moans to escape her lips. "And... you know."

"Mhm." She moaned, resting her hands on his shoulder blades. "I like that idea..." She breathed out before smiling when he kissed her neck softly and then her lips softly as well before pulling away and smiling at her.

"I'm glad." He smiled, pulling himself back out of the bed and pulling his shirt over his head. "What time do you wanna meet?"

"One?" She questioned as he sat down on the bed and started to pull his shoes and socks on.

"That works." He smiled as pulled on his black and white slip on converse before standing up. She smiled when he grabbed his dark green zip up hooded jacket and pulled it on her naked body, zipping it up. "I'll see you later." He smiled before pressing his lips softly to hers and pulling away gently.

"Mhm." She mumbled before giggling softly when he kissed her, again before pulling away, again and smiling. She smiled softly at him and fell back against the bed, snuggling into the bed and the blankets, still smiling as she watched the nineteen year old boy walk out of her balcony doors and close them behind him.

Shane Anthony Gray was really something. And Miley Ray Stewart was glad she had found him this summer.

_Miley Ray Stewart squealed happily and clapped her hands as she walked out of the sliding glass, automatic doors of the beachside hotel. She smiled at some of the people passing by before pulling her sunglasses down onto over her eyes. She smiled softly and began walking to the beach. Her Family had arrived last night from Malibu, California and she hadn't had the chance to go to the beach. She was too excited to be in Cabo San Lucas. _

_She was wearing a yellow and red striped bikini, its top tied around her neck, with a long, dark, blue skirt with a pair of dark, black flip flops on. Her hair down in its long, naturally, dark, brown, wavy curls. _

_She smiled softly as the beach came more into view for her, she readjusted her purse on her arm and began walking down to it, dodging footballs and soccer balls and volleyballs. Almost tripping over a couple of kids running around. It smelt like pineapple; but that just might be because of the shacks serving the smoothies around it. She took in a couple of deep breaths before letting them out and smiling. This was absolutely beautiful. Just being right here in the sun was relaxing. She smiled before walking over to one of the lounge chairs. She sat her stuff down beside it and pulled her blackberry out. Letting it sit on the small, cute, little table beside the lounge chair. She pulled her towel out and layed it down on the lounge chair. She smiled and was about to lay down when she felt a harsh hit on onto the back of her head._

_"OW!" She screeched, her hands immediately going to the back of her head._

_"I'm Sorry!" She quickly turned around, catching a glimpse of the football on the ground beside her feet. "My throw was a little off..." Miley looked up, annoyed before her eyes widened. Oh My God._

_There walking towards her was a sexy beast. Okay, well. Actually. He was a really cute teenage guy in a pair of white, knee length swim trunks with black designs on them. And shirtless. Not that Miley minded, one little bit. He had cute, curly hair and a little bit of scruff on his face. He looked- well, sexy._

_"It's okay." She smiled as he stood in front of her. "Accidents happen, right?" He smiled down at her and she bit her lip; looking into his eyes. Dark hazel, bright and full of curiosity. He had freckles on his nose- and they were adorable. _

_"Mhm." He smiled, not breaking eye contact with her. "I'm Shane..." Miley smiled softly, Shane. That was a cute name. It rhymed with Hanes. She wonder if he wore Hanes... Where the hell did that come from? _

_"Miley." She smiled. "I mean. Hi. I'm Miley." _

_"I like that name." He said without a beat. "It's almost as beautiful as you." _

_Miley blushed and looked down, finally breaking their eye contact. "Thank You. I like your name, too." _

_"Thank You." Shane smiled back before biting his lip and grabbing the football off of the ground. "Maybe... I'll see you around, sometime?" _

_Miley looked back up at him and smiled softly. "Maybe." She said softly as she shrugged her shoulders and smiled softly at him._

_"Hopefully." Shane smirked before walking away. Miley smiled softly and watched him walk away, enjoying the view as he walked back to a couple of guys who were playing football. Who she had walked past earlier._

_She giggled softly before pulling her skirt off, exposing her red and yellow striped boy shorts styled bikini bottoms. She tossed her skirt onto on top of her purse and layed down on the lounge chair. She picked her sunglasses up from in the sand, where they had fell when the football knocked into the back of her head, and pulled them on top of her head, pushing them out of her hair._

_She smiled and let out a deep breath as the sun soaked into her skin. _

_"Do you know how to play football?" Miley frowned and opened her eyes, looking up at Shane. _

_"What?" She giggled out as he sat down on the end of the lounge chair. No football in sight. She slowly sat up. _

_"Do you wanna play football with us?" He smiled and Miley pretended not to notice his eyes travel over her body._

_"I kinda suck at sports." She smiled, crossing her legs Indian style. _

_"I can teach you." He smiled, turning all the way to her so that his legs were hanging off each side of the lounge chair. _

_"Fine, then. If you want to fail at it." She giggled out._

_"I don't fail." He smiled, standing up and holding his hand out. _

_"Sure." She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, shaking as she felt an electric shock. He smiled at her before pulling her up. She giggled softly as she collided with his chest. "See? I suck." _

_"I'm sure you do." He smiled, pulling her down the beach. Miley frowned, his words coming off as dirty to her._

_  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She frowned as she ran a little bit to catch up with him._

_"I dunno." He smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "I just didn't feel like arguing with you." _

_"Oh." Miley laughed. "Okay, then." She smiled before they walked up to the guys. Miley suddenly felt nervous. They were all so cute... She crossed her arms over her chest insecurely. _

_"Guys, this is Miley. I'm going to attempt to teach her football." He smiled over at Miley and she blushed. "Go easy on her?" _

_"Okay." They chorused. _

_"Okay, we won't do like a game. Just throw the ball and some tackling, okay, cutie?" He smiled at her._

_"Okay." Miley smiled. "Are we on the same team?" _

_"No." He smirked and Miley frowned. "Just catch the ball when Josh throws it to you." He said, gesturing to some guy._

_"Okay..." Miley said slowly. _

_They said some weird words that Miley didn't understand before Josh told her to run. She ran some before he threw the football to her. She gasped and quickly got it before she saw Shane running to her. "Oh My God." She groaned before she wrapped both of her arms around it tightly and ran down the beach. _

_She giggled as she felt Shane's hands on her hips before she pulled out of his grip. "You're going out of range!" He laughed, trying to catch up with her. "I'm going to get you, Miley!" _

_She squealed when she felt his arms wrap around her waist tightly and pull her into his arms. She closed her eyes as she felt him spin her in the air. "Ah!" She squealed, dropping the ball before she felt her back hit the sand gently. _

_She laughed and opened her eyes. Her breathing catching in her throat as Shane hovered over her. He bit his lip as her eyes traveled to his lips. He let out a deep breath before slowly leaning down. He gently pressed his lips to hers before letting them peel off. _

_He looked at her, as if asking her if it was okay. She leaned up and kissed him back gently. He smiled before kissing her back and hovering over her, holding his weight on his arms as she started to deepen the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and opened her mouth. Smiling against his lips when he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She moaned softly and played with his hair, arching her body up towards his. He moaned back softly into her mouth before slowly pulling away. _

_"Hi." He breathed out, his head spinning._

_"Hi." She breathed back out in a small, cute, little giggle. _

_Shane smiled at her before resting his forehead against hers. "Was that okay?" _

_"It was amazing." Miley moaned._

_Shane laughed softly before biting his lip. "I meant... was it okay that I kissed you? We've just met- we barely know each other." _

_"It was fine." Miley smiled. "But, maybe we could get to know one another." _

_"Do you wanna go out tonight?" He smiled. _

_Miley bit her lip "I can't not tonight." She said, remembering she was having dinner with Her Parents and Her Family and Her Brother tonight at the hotel. Shane frowned softly at her. "I mean. I want to. But, I have this family thing... what about, tomorrow night?" _

_"Okay." Shane smiled before slowly pulling himself off of her. Miley smiled as he helped her up. "Do you at least wanna hang out with me, today? For the rest of the day?" _

_"I'd love to." Miley smiled. _

_"Okay, hold on." Shane smiled, grabbing the football. Miley giggled softly as he ran back to the other guys and said a couple of words to them before tossing the football to one of the guys, named Aaron. _

_"Ready?" Miley giggled when he ran back to her. _

_"Mhm." Shane smiled, grabbing her hand. Miley smiled softly and grabbed her phone as they walked back past where she was lounging. Shane grabbed her purse for her, too. As she slipped her flip flops back on. _

_  
"Thank You." She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder._

_"You're Welcome." Shane smiled at her, biting his lip as they started to walk up the beach. "So, where do you wanna go?" _

_"I dunno. It's my first day here. Where should we go?" Miley replied with a small, cute, little smile._

_"I know a place." Shane said back, with a smile as he shrugged his shoulders, softly._

_"Okay." Miley giggled out softly as he led her up the beach, some more. She smiled softly as he led her up some of the sand dunes. "Where are we going, Shaney?" She giggled out, softly. _

_"Hold on, it's a surprise." Shane smiled, before he picked her up with one arm. Miley giggled softly and held onto him as he continued to walk up another sand dune. "Okay." He smiled, setting her back down. _

_Miley smiled, they were now on a big rock. She looked around, seeing the other side of the beach. Completely empty and beautiful. "Wow." She breathed out as Shane sat her stuff down. "This is beautiful." _

_"It is. Almost as beautiful as you." He smiled. Miley giggled and shook her head at him. _

_"Right." She rolled her eyes, softly before laying down. "So, what do you wanna do?" She smiled as Shane layed down, beside her._

_"Talk?" He offered, crossing his arms behind his head as the sun soaked into their bodies relaxingly. "What's your... full name?" _

_"Miley Ray Stewart." She smiled, closing her eyes softly. Her sunglasses now inside of her purse. "Yours?" _

_"Shane Anthony Gray." Shane replied before smiling softly. "Your... favorite color?" _

_"Purple. And sometimes pink." Miley giggled out softly. "Yours?"_

_"Green." Shane answered before smiling softly and closing his eyes, too. "But, lately I've been liking the color blue. Like, crystal blue." _

_"Why so?" Miley questioned._

_"Because that's the colors of your eyes." He smiled and Miley smiled softly as she felt her heart flutter._

_"Okay, Romeo." She giggled out softly. Shane laughed softly and shook his head at her before she bit her lip. "Any... siblings?" _

_"Uhm." Shane bit his lip, taking a deep breath. "Y-Yeah. I have a little s-sister." _

_"Aw! What's her name?! How old is she?!" Miley asked excitedly._

_"Cecilia and three." Shane said quickly. "What about for you, Miley?" _

_"Uhm. Yeah. I have an older brother. His names Jackson. He's eighteen." Miley smiled before biting her lip. "How... old are you, Shane?" _

_"Nineteen." He smiled. "You?" _

_"...Sixteen." Miley frowned._

_"Oh." Shane said slowly. "Wow, I thought you were like- seventeen." _

_"Yeah." Miley frowned, sitting up. "Well, I guess you're no longer interested. So, I'm going to go..." _

_"No!" Shane said quickly. Sitting up. "I don't care how old you are. I was just surprised, is all." _

_"You think I'm a kid, now." Miley laughed, bitterly. _

_"No. I don't." Shane smiled, pulling her onto his lap. He pressed his lips softly to hers and Miley smiled before he pulled away. "I really, really like you, Miley. Regardless of your age." _

_"Are you sure?" Miley asked, biting her lip nervously._

_"I'm positive." He smiled, flinching at the word. _

_"Okay." Miley giggled. Wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. "Where are you from?" _

_  
"LA." Shane smiled. "You?" _

_"Malibu!" Miley giggled out. "No way." _

_"How long are you here?" He asked with a smile._

_"The whole summer- you?" She smiled, playing with his hair._

_"The Same." He smiled back. "So, we have a long time to get to know one another, aye?" _

_"Aye." Miley giggled out softly as he pressed his lips softly to hers. She opened her mouth and smiled softly as he slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth. She moaned softly and sat up on her knees so she was leaning down. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly before laying back down against the rocks. She giggled softly into his mouth and layed down, on top of him. She rested her hands on his shoulder blades tightly. She moaned softly into his mouth as their tongues glided together roughly. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and rubbed her back as his tongue twirled around with hers. _

_They probably shouldn't be making out this early in their, barely there, relationship.- But they that just didn't care. From this moment on- they knew that their relationship would be taken fast. They just didn't know how fast. Because, they weren't prepared for that kind of speed. _

Miley smiled softly as she walked out of her bathroom about two or so hours later. She pulled on Shane's jacket; and a pair of shorts under her dress. Knowing that she would not be able to get away with the dress she was wearing and let her wet hair continue to dry as she walked out of her room. She smiled softly and walked into the kitchen. Where the breakfast from the hotel was.

"Hey, Miles?" Robby Ray, Her Daddy, called out to her as she started to make her plate.

"Yes, Sir?" She called back as she putt a piece of egg and steak into her mouth.

"Can you please tell Shane that he can use the front door and stay for breakfast for now one?" Miley blushed and bit her lip.

"Yes, Sir." She mumbled softly. "I'm Sorry. He had to go."

"All of that 'Watching Twilight.' wearing him out?" Jackson, her brother, snickered. Miley glared at him before punching him in the shoulder.

"We know Y'all aren't watching Twilight. You're really loud, Miles." Susan, Her Momma, whispered as she patted Miley softly on the back. Miley blushed and quickly asked them about the weather. Deciding that this was not one conversation that she wanted to have. Nor that she was willing to have.

**Authors Note: it's unedited. so i'm sorry if it was confusing or stupid in parts. lol. (: . uhm. okay. question: **

**in the next chapter theres an implied sex scene. i have a version with it- and without it. which do you want? lol. (: . **

**haha. anyways. uhm. i'm reading my emails so if i haven't reviewed your story or anything. i'm getting to it! i haven't read fanfiction besides Crystals "Niley." A couple of weeks ago. lol. X3. **

**reviews? thank you! (: . **

**Brenda. X3.**


End file.
